Bubble wrap® and similar products are pliable plastic material commonly used for packing fragile items and filling void spaces. They include regularly spaced, protruding air-filled hemispheres (“bubbles”) which provide cushioning for packaged items.
Packaging and void space filling materials should be relatively lightweight, flexible to adapt to almost any shapes and sizes, easy to use, and relatively reliable.
However, Bubble wrap® and similar products are made of plastics, which are usually not environmentally friendly since most of them are not recyclable or biodegradable.
Furthermore, the structural properties of Bubble wrap® and similar products are limited.
There is thus a need for new materials which are more environmentally friendly that can be used for packaging, structural, and void space filling applications, for instance.